The Vampire and His Mate
by Severussnape1984
Summary: Judge Turpin is turned into a vampire and in the year of 2007, Turpin finds his mate of his dreams and he falls for her in the process. And his mate happened to be Sharon Barker. Summary is in the first chapter. Rated M for blood, violence, language and strong sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

Sweeney Todd Fan Fiction A Vampire And His Mate

Judge Turpin thought that he is going to die by the hands of Sweeney Todd aka Benjamin Barker when he saw a man with brown eyes and fangs. He turns Turpin into a vampire. He waited until 2007 when he found a woman by the name of Sharon Barker, who she moves to London, England from Plymouth, Massachusetts and she is related to Sweeney Todd. Judge Turpin knows that Sharon was the girl for him. Rated M for steamy romance, blood, violence and language.

Chapter 1.

In the mild cold night. Under the building of the barber shop of Benjamin Barker aka Sweeney Todd, Judge Turpin was laying there dying on the stone floor. His hands were clutching at his neck where his throat was slashed by the serial killer, who had the razor blade. (I looked up online and I found out that the name Sweeney Todd actually existed. Not kidding.) Turpin looked over towards the corner of the room with bleary half lidded eyes. A tall pale looking man was there, looking at the Judge. His eyebrows furrowed with confusion. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" His voice gargled in a whisper. Turpin was fighting for his life.

The question was that how the fucking hell did this guy got into the building? That was a very good question indeed. Probably the smell of blood perhaps. The tall pale looking man walked out of the shadows as he went over to the dying man and he stared down at Turpin before he sat onto his knees right next to him. "Well, my Lord, my name is Christopher Ashworth and you seemed to be needing my help of this situation." Was all he said to him. The Judge looked into his eyes and what he saw was the undead look and the body of the creature of a vampire. Turpin's eyes widened at this. The vampire smirked.

"Help me. Please." The Judge now suddenly asked him for his help to change him with gargled voice as his 1 hand reaching out out to him and his other hand was clutching his neck. Turpin knew that the Beadle was dead as well. He was starting to lose blood and quick. Sweeney Todd was indeed a serial killer of Fleet Street in London.

Christopher's mouth was watering was because of the smell of dead men and the blood puddles all over the room. He had to think fast. Time was running out and Christopher then lifted Turpin into his arms. The vampire's face was so close to his neck. "I will change you and the wound on your neck will be completely healed by then. You will be the immortal undead of the vampire like 1 of us, my Lord." After he said this, Judge Turpin was wondering what he was talking about when suddenly, the vampire sank his fangs into the Judge's neck.

Turpin arched his back and his eyes went wide as saucers when Christopher bit him. His sharp fangs poured out enough of the venom into him. Something was happening to Turpin. The Judge's neck was now healed and he felt this flowing sensation streaming through his blood stream. "Ahh!" Turpin's voice raised even better now loud and clear and his teeth clenched in pain after his neck was now healed quickly. Then, Christopher let go of his neck and he rested The Judge back onto the stone floor while he convulsed and arched his body at the feel of the changing transformation of turning into an immortal vampire.

Moments later, everything went silent at first. Turpin breathed heavily and he turned his head towards the vampire and he stared at him. He stood up on shaky legs and then, he was on his feet. "What on Earth did you do to me?" He asked in exasperation as he lifted his hand to touch his neck and he could feel the 2 fang marks on him. The judge can speak again loud and clearly. He was now paler looking than ever. He was surprised noticed that his throat where it was slashed now had a scar on it. Turpin turned his head when he saw a lifeless dead body of Sweeney Todd, sitting in a kneeling position, holding his wife, Lucy in his arms. The Judge knew that a young boy named, Toby had slit his throat with that damn razor blade and he also knew that Mrs. Lovett was killed by Sweeney Todd himself in the fire pit for them to make meat pies.

Christopher chuckled darkly. "You needed my help, my Lord, so I helped you of what you wanted. You wanted to live and I changed you into 1 of us as immortal vampires. And now, I am your mentor now. There is no turning back now." Turpin widened his eyes at was now a blood sucking vampire. The Judge wanted to live as a matter of fact. He was now an immortal like them. "The Barker family has an ancestral home here in London. Benjamin Barker has a cousin named John Barker and his wife, Helen and I work for them as their butler at night time when needed." He told him.

Turpin knew that he had no choice, but to go with his mentor. "Alright, Christopher, I will go with you to the Barker family home north from here." He said as he rolled his eyes and a sneer.

The vampire leader grinned. "Alright, my Lord. But first of all, sir. I know that your abdomen is growling for flesh and blood. I will teach you how to feast on human blood." Turpin furrowed his eyebrows with curiosity. "You need to feed to drink their blood. Human or an animal of any kind." Christopher said as they both walked to find a way out of that dreadful building.

When they went outside, there were quite a few people out. Some were homeless were walking around, looking for any money and food to stay alive and prostitutes were out and about, who were looking for other men to have sex with for a . night stand. Christopher and Turpin walked into an alley way to hide from the people when they stood and they looked at each other. "I was meant to tell you, my Lord, before you go out there to feed. Within many years to come." Turpin nodded. "You will have a mate within many years." At Christopher's words, the Judge's eyes widened with surprise.

After they spoke, Christopher began teaching Turpin of how to hunt for human flesh and blood by using his fangs. During the night time, both the Judge and Christopher were out hunting for thirsting for blood. Turpin was learning of how to run faster and jump from houses and buildings without falling to their fate. Turpin would have to get used to this. This was very new to Judge Turpin indeed.

1 night when Christopher was at the Barker ancestral home, helping the family. Turpin was in the shadows in an alley way as he saw a man following a woman, who she never noticed when all of a sudden, the Judge saw the man roughly grabbed the woman and he violently pulled her up against the wall, who she screamed, cried and yelled at him to tell him to stop from what he was doing as the man was tearing at her clothes. That good for nothing man was just about to rape that woman to death. Turpin had to do something quick to stop this man from hurting her.

The Judge learned his ability as a vampire that he could sense a distress from anyone. Just then, came out of no where, the man was just about to do an unforgivable thing when the woman screamed bloody murder when Turpin rushed over with a fast pace like you would never believe. The Judge violently grabbed the man from behind with a strength of a 100 men. The woman was baffled at the way that the Judge had saved her from something that would never be forgiven. Vampires always had the very strong strength, a very fast running and they also have certain abilities.

Turpin then sank his fangs into the man's skin on his corroded artery and the unknown man screamed in pain and then, moments later, there was silence. The man was dead. The woman was crying when she stood up and she straightened her clothes. She realized when she saw that the Judge was in fact a vampire. She thanked him and then, she ran off to get away from him.

Turpin now had his thirst of blood when he smirked and he walked down the stone and gravel road towards north to go back to the Barker ancestral house. And now, Judge Turpin was not that evil that everyone had thought that he was at first. From what Christopher had told him, Turpin would have to wait for his mate to come within many years to come and he wondered of who his mate would be. This would be very interesting indeed.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Some hundreds of years later, in the year of 2007 at night when the vampires roam around for the thirst of blood, their window was opened a bit as Richard Barker and his wife, Elizabeth now live in the Barker ancestral house in London. The Barker family had lived in that mansion for many years ever since Benjamin Barker's cousin lived there. Generation after generation went on for the Barker family. Richard was working in his office when his wife came walking in, "Richard, dear?" He looked up at her in the eyes. "When is your mother and Sharon are coming here to move here from the states to live with us?" She asked her husband.

Richard placed his pen down on top of his papers as he locked eyes with hers and he rested and folded his hands on his desk. "Well, my darling Elizabeth, Mother and Sharon will be coming her to live with us from Massachusetts within a week's time." He paused for a moment. "Our niece, Sharon is still going through her depression since her parent's death, but it's a good thing that mother is taking very good care of her." His wife understood and she agreed with him. "Even though, Sharon will be in good hands with us when they both move here soon enough." He said before he stood up and they walked out of his office towards the dining room to eat dinner.

Just outside of the Barker mansion, Judge Turpin and Christopher were in the garden, planting some flowers on a summer pitch black night. Turpin looked up at the window where he had heard Richard spoke to his wife about Sharon from his office. That name now had the Judge's attention. Christopher turned to look him in the eyes with a smirk. "I see that the name Sharon Barker just came from Richard's mouth coming from his office has your attention I see, Mr. Alan Turpin." He said to him. Vampires never sleep. Every single windows all around the house was all tinted with a black screening from the sun light, so the vampires can walk free around the mansion day and night. That was Richard's idea.

The Judge softly glared at his mentor. "Yes," He nodded. "Her name is Sharon Barker from the states in America has gotten to my attention indeed. Richard has told me about her life. What she went through, Christopher, was so traumatic for her, because of her parent's death. He also told me that she never has friends in her whole life and other things through out her entire life." He told his mentor. Both Turpin and Christopher knew the family very well through the years as when they were vampires. The Judge hoped to meet Sharon soon when her and her Grandmother move to London. After they got done with the gardening, Christopher sighed. 'Alan Turpin's mate is coming closer than he thinks.' He thought quietly to himself. Christopher and Turpin left the mansion for a while when they went around the city to find their thirst for blood.

Elizabeth felt sympathy and concern for Sharon. Even Isabella was worried about her Grand daughter as well. Sharon Barker lost both of her mother and father right after she was born. Sharon never really knew her Mom and Dad well, but her Grandmother and Richard had told her about them. Isabella was there to take care of her.

Sharon's mother Judy died of child birth after giving birth to her and Sharon's father, Michael Barker, who was Richard's younger brother who died of a heart break from the death of his wife shortly after. The Barker family of London was well known around the city and around the country.

Everyone was aware to stay well away from them and they were a bit scared of them, because their family history of the serial killer, Benjamin Barker aka Sweeney Todd and everyone had talked about that all the time. Fleet Street was still haunted after all of those years.

Mean while in Plymouth, Massachusetts, 30 year old, Sharon Barker sat in the passenger side of the moving truck. Her 80 year old Grandmother, Isabella Barker sat in the middle and the driver, Chuck was driving the truck towards the docks. There was a cargo ship that could hold a moving truck up over there was waiting for them.

Some ships could carry moving trucks over seas from America to Europe when moving to anywhere around the world. It depends on the weather and winds. It happens all of the time every day 7 days a week, 24 hours a day. 365 a year to have any vehicle on a ship or a boat to place cars onto to go anywhere.

Sharon rested her head on Isabella's shoulder as her Grandmother wrapped her arm around her Grand daughter. She knew that she was asleep and going through depression. They had every thing that they needed from the house where they used to live in the moving truck. The people from the docks saw the truck driving towards them. Chuck stopped the truck when they stopped them before the workers looked to make sure that every thing was good and secured before they had them go onto the ship.

Chuck knew that this would take a few days to a week to get to Southampton, England to drive all the way up to London to the Barker ancestral home. It's a very good thing that his boss let him tall all the time that he needed to. His boss also knew that it takes days to get there and back again from Plymouth to Southampton and back. This would be a very long ride.

Later on the ship, in the late afternoon, The moving truck was in the cargo below deck and Sharon leaned on the railing in deep thought. She heard some set of foot steps coming towards her. "Here you are, Sharon, dear. I got some food from a crew member of this ship down in the cafeteria. Eat up there." Isabella said to her.

Sharon gazed up at her Grandmother with a small shy smile. "Thanks, Grandma." She said when she took the turkey, provolone, lettuce and tomato sandwich from her. She walked over to the bench where Isabella was sitting on. She opened up the wrapper and she started eating her meal. Isabella did the same. She knew that Sharon loved the feel of the nice light cool air breeze was coming from the water helped her to relieve stress and to also to help calm her down.

Chuck was down below deck was taking his afternoon snooze nap. Some days later, Sharon, Chuck and Isabella woke up when they heard some men shouting and yelling. Sharon heard that 1 of the crew men said that they were docking soon to Southampton.

After they docked at the bay in Southampton, the crew members helped to place the truck on the ground. Chuck, Sharon and Isabella walked down the platform and they went over to the truck and they climbed in.

Chuck got into the driver's side before he started up the truck after the Grandmother and her Grand daughter got in to the passenger's side. Then, they drove off. Isabella wrapped her arms around Sharon while she slept. Chuck drove the moving truck riding along with Isabella and Sharon going north to the Barker ancestral home in London.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

In the cloudy early evening, Chuck, Isabella and Sharon arrived at the Barker ancestral home. Chuck stopped the moving truck in front of the mansion. The house was pretty old through out the years, but it was still standing and it was still in good mint condition. Sharon was the first to climb out of the moving truck and she looked around the area. Isabella climbed out of the truck after her Grand daughter did. It had been a long day for them both. Chuck also climbed out of the moving truck and he walked around the back and he opened the doors before he started gathering some small things to start with and place them on the hand truck.

Isabella and Sharon walked up to the front door and they knocked on it a few times. When the door opened, Sharon and Isabella saw a butler, who was pale looking and a bit staying in the dark behind the door, so he could let them in and he left the door opened for Chuck to bring in their things. Sharon and Isabella walked into the mansion and they glanced upward and they noticed that all of the windows were tinted with a dark screening over them.

Isabella knew about this all along when she last lived there before she moved to America. Sharon was confused at this and she would figure this out sooner or later, but the only person that she knew was a pale looking was Alan Turpin and she hoped that he was still staying here. The pale butler told them to wait when he went to go get Richard and Elizabeth. Isabella and Sharon looked around and things at the Barker ancestral home did not change much. Sharon had not been to London since she was 11 years old. It had been a very long time since they came there to the mansion.

Then, they heard foot steps, walking down the stairs. Sharon and Isabella looked up and they saw both Elizabeth and Richard walking down the stairs to meet them. Sharon looked up and her eyes lit up when she saw her Aunt and Uncle. "Aunt Elizabeth and Uncle Richard!" She said happily as she rushed over to her father's younger brother and his wife.

Richard and Elizabeth laughed joyously when Sharon wrapped her arms around them. Isabella walked up the stairs towards them with a tender smile. Richard looked at his mother and he grinned. He was very glad to see his niece and her Grandmother again. "Hello there, Sharon and mother." He said before he pulled her into his arms gently. The Barker family were happy to see each other again.

At this family greetings with all the happy noises, Christopher and Judge Turpin opened the basement door from where they were staying in during the day light. They walked a bit further into the front of the house and they saw a familiar face. Christopher saw Isabella, Richard and his wife and he smiled warmly at this. Alan saw Sharon Barker in a group hug with her Grandmother, Aunt and Uncle. Christopher grinned at this. The Judge smiled at that. He and Christopher remembered Sharon from the last time that she was there at the Barker ancestral home. Sharon pulled away from them for the moment before she turned her head and she looked straight at Alan Turpin.

Her eyes lit up at him. She rushed down the stairs with a big smile on her face. "Mr. Turpin! It's so good to see you again after all these years." Sharon said cheerfully right before she threw herself into his arms. She knew when she was 11 years old when she came to London from the last time when she found out that when she hugged him at times when she felt sad or going through a nightmare or feeling happy, Alan Turpin's body underneath all of his clothes that he was wearing was his skin was cold to the bone. Sharon knew that the Judge would never hurt her what so ever. He would always protect her at all cost.

Richard, Elizabeth and Isabella eyed Sharon closely, but they knew that Turpin would never hurt her in any way. The Judge wrapped his arms around her and he was so glad to see her as well. They also knew that he was a vampire since Christopher changed him. They knew his history when he was an evil man at some points a very long time ago, but now, the Judge was not that evil like he used to be back then when Sweeney Todd aka Benjamin Barker got his revenge on him. Good thing that Christopher was there to help Alan going through the process of being a vampire that night. Christopher smiled as he watched Turpin buried his face into Sharon's hair and he smelled her scent of vanilla and coconut. Christopher stood behind Alan when he grinned happily at both Turpin and Sharon that he knew that Alan had found his mate after all.

Judge Alan Turpin realized that Sharon Barker was all grown up into a 28 year old woman. When she first came over for a visit from Massachusetts when she was younger, Turpin was there for her. When Sharon was in her bedroom, coloring her book and minding her own business, an out of controlling vampire had tried to kill her and he could not control himself. The thirst of human blood had gotten the best of him. Sharon looked up and she screamed when the other vampire had tried to kill her before Alan had killed him to protect her. She was very grateful for his protectiveness over her.

After they had their family gatherings, Chuck got everything from the moving truck into the mansion and he placed their things into their bedrooms. Sharon pulled back from Alan and she gave him a tender smile. Sharon needed to take her nap and Turpin noticed that she was depressed over something that she was going through. Alan gave her a warm smile. He was very glad to see her once again. The Judge hoped that no other vampire would go after Sharon Barker ever again. He would do anything to protect her. It was almost time for dinner and the family sat down at the table when they were talking in a good conversation about how they were doing in their lives.

Later on after they ate their dinner, before they all went to bed that night, Richard was in his study, writing his paper work and getting everything done, Elizabeth was in the living room, sitting on the couch, working on a new clothing out of yarn and Sharon was sitting in the arm chair, reading her book quietly to herself in the living room over by the fire place. It was getting a little late when she was feeling tired. Elizabeth was done making a sweater, doing her yarn work before she stood up from the sofa. She stood right next to her niece and she smiled sown at her. "I will see you and your Grandmother in the morning. All right, Sharon?" She asked her.

Sharon looked up at her Aunt with tired eyes and she sighed deeply. She gave her a warm grin. "Okay, Aunt Elizabeth. I'll be up there to my bedroom pretty soon after I get done reading this chapter." Sharon smirked. Elizabeth agreed and she rested her hand on her shoulder as she leaned her head down to press a kiss to the top of her head, just like any family member would do before she walked off out of the living room towards up the stairs and going to bed for the night. Sharon saw Richard walked out of his study and he went over to his niece. He gave her a hug and kiss on her cheek. He told her that he would see her in the morning. Then he went up the stairs to go to bed for the night. Richard hoped that Sharon would no be so depressed as long as she was staying here in the Barker house hold.

Still in the living room with the fire blazing in the fire place, burning the wood, Sharon was still sitting in the arm chair, reading her 1 chapter before she went to bed. She was just about to read the last paragraph of the chapter when her eyes feel heavy and sleepy. She placed her book in her lap and she closed her eyes. She was feeling too tired now to stand up to walk up the stairs to her bedroom to go to bed. Sharon figured that she would give her eyes a rest for a little bit.

Moments later, Sharon was now sound asleep. Christopher was outside, doing his nightly routine of finding some blood to suck on along with the other vampires as well. Turpin already had his thirst for blood just a bit ago. Alan was the only 1 in the mansion. He opened the door and he walked out of the basement and he was about to walk into the kitchen when all was quiet as he saw the fire place lit in the living room. Alan could sense that someone was in there, relaxing and sitting in the arm chair with her feet raised up onto the small ottoman cushion stool. The Judge walked further into the living room to where Sharon was sitting in the chair, resting.

He looked at the fire place when he could feel the heat from it. Turpin turned to look at the most beautiful woman right in front of him, who was sleeping sounding and peaceful with her book placed into her lap in the arm chair. "Oh, Sharon." The Judge whispered with concern for her. He could sense her depression and tiredness as he saw the dark circles underneath her eyes. Alan knew that she had been through a whole lot in her life ever since her parents' sudden death after she was born. Turpin leaned is body over her and he took her book off of her lap to place it on the small table before he put 1 of his arms under her legs and he then wrapped his other arm around her back. Alan lifted her up into his arms as Sharon wrapped her arms around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder in her sleep when he carried her to her bedroom to go to bed for the night. The minute he had her into his arms, he felt that he could not let her go. Not ever.

In her bedroom, Isabella heard footsteps and she got up out of her bed in the middle of the night. She put her robe on over her night gown and she went over to the door and she looked out there when she was hearing those footsteps. As she looked along the corridor, she saw the Judge carrying her Grand daughter in his arms to her bedroom and was about to open the door. "Here, Mr. Turpin, let me open that for you." She whispered to him when she opened Sharon's room door. Alan said his thank you to her and he walked into his mate's bedroom. Isabella walked further into her Grand daughter's room and she helped pulled back the blankets, so Turpin can place Sharon onto her bed and under the covers. Alan decided to stay with his mate until the early morning to keep her company.

After he tucked his mate into her bed, Isabella watched as the Judge leaned over Sharon and he pressed his cold lips to her forehead in a tender kiss. "I will always take very good care of you and to protect you my darling, Sharon. " Turpin whispered to her gently. He turned to look up at Isabella, who she told him her thanks for helping Sharon and she walked out of her Grand daughter's room to go down the corridor towards her own bedroom for the night. After she got into her bed, Isabella knew that Judge Alan Turpin was falling in love with Sharon Barker. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4.

The next night, Christopher and with the help of some of the vampires had made a secret passage in her bedroom for Judge Alan Turpin, so he could stay close to Sharon even better than staying in the basement during the morning and afternoon days. Turpin agreed and he was more than glad to have them build another secret passage in Sharon's room for him. That was for only Alan Turpin. The Judge would do anything to protect his mate from other blood thirsting vampires, who would want Sharon. Alan would not want any of that to happen to his Sharon. The only thing that mattered to him was Sharon. His 1 and only mate.

The vampire butlers and maids were out and about and outside, getting their thirst of blood and the Barker family along with Christopher and Alan to make sure that the other vampires would not go after Isabella, Richard, Elizabeth and Sharon for their blood. Isabella went to bed right after dinner that same night. She had always go to bed early at times. Sharon knew this was her Grandmother's routine since they were living in Plymouth, Massachusetts.

Before they went to bed for the night, Richard, Elizabeth and Sharon were walking down the corridor towards their bedrooms when Elizabeth stood close to him and she had her arm around her husband's waist. This was not just out of fear from the vampires. But Elizabeth needed the comfort from her husband and he knew what she was doing. He smirked at this as Richard spoke when he looked at his niece. "Sharon, your Aunt and I would like you to go to the party here in the Barker house hold tomorrow night and We will have Mr. Turpin to place him as a body guard for you. How does that sound to you, Sharon? And I do know that you do not like big crowds." Richard asked his niece with hope look on his face and in his eyes.

Ever since she was a kid, Sharon was always not a big fan of a big crowds at any party when her Grandmother would bring her to. Turpin had noticed this when he first met her when she came the last time that she was a shy 1 and did not like the huge crowds. She knew that the Judge would always protect her from anything that would bring harm to her. She nodded her head. "Sure I can come to the party, but I'll have Mr. Turpin stay with me at all times. He's always been there to protect me, Uncle Richard and Aunt Elizabeth. It sounds good to me that I'll be there." Sharon said as she agreed to go to the party the next evening.

Richard looked at his wife and they nodded in understanding along with a chuckle. "Alright, Sharon, That sounds good that you will be there and I will speak with Christopher and Mr. Turpin before the event for tomorrow night. But as of at this very moment, we need to get some sleep before morning." He told their niece softly.

Sharon agreed with them before she hugged and kissed her Aunt and Uncle a good night. Then, they all walked off to their bedrooms to sleep for the night. In her room, Turpin looked out of her window in deep thought about his mate after he went outside to go suck the blood out of a deer that was prowling around cautiously and then, Alan sucked the blood right out of the animal. Sharon walked slowly and carefully into her bedroom, keeping a look out for other vampires and after she closed the door behind her, Sharon was startled with a gasp when she saw a familiar figure over in front of her bedroom tinted window in which was half covered by the purple curtains that she loved the color. The moon light was shining through them brightly.

She sighed deeply and she calmed herself. "Mr. Turpin. I didn't know that you would be up here in my room. You got me scared for a minute there. Did they help you from Christopher to get a new secret passage" Sharon said as she rested her hand over her chest and her eyes widened with surprise as she stared at him. "Uncle Richard and Aunt Elizabeth is wondering if you would want to stay with me when the party for tomorrow night, Mr. Turpin?" She asked quietly.

Alan smirked at her when he turned from the window to look at her in the eyes. The moon light lit dimly upon him. Sharon saw his tall figure and his face and he looked so handsome to her. "Well, Miss Barker, I would be delighted to accompany you to the event tomorrow night and I did not mean to startle you." He said softly with raised eyebrows and he gave her a small smile. He sighed. "And yes. Christopher and the others have made another secret passage only for me. So, I could stay here in your room to protect you." Turpin said with the softness in his eyes. Sharon's face softened at Alan's words. She appreciated him for protecting her. Now it was getting a bit late. "I think it is time for you to get into your bed." He told her in a whisper.

Sharon agreed with Alan. She walked over to her dresser to grab her pajamas before she went over towards the bathroom that was connected to her bedroom. After she changed into her pajamas, she walked out of the bathroom and went for her bed. Turpin stood right next to her bed. The Judge pulled back the blankets for her and he she climbed in and under the covers. Alan helped her cover her and tucked her in. He was about to walk away towards his secret passage way when Sharon grabbed a hold of his cold hand. Turpin looked down at her with concern. "Can you stay with me until I fall asleep, Mr. Turpin?" She asked quietly." At some nights, Sharon would have some nightmares and the Judge would be there for her to protect and comfort her.

Alan gave her a small smile as he stared down at her. "It would be my pleasure, Sharon. And please, call me Alan." H said gently to her. Sharon loved the sound of her name coming from his baritone voice. Turpin would do anything to make her feel no depressed.

She nodded up at him in understanding. "Okay, Alan." She said as she gave him a tender smile before she got more comfortable into the blankets. She rested her head on her pillow and she closed her eyes as she fell asleep. The Judge went to the other side of her bed and he climbed onto her bed and he only sat up. He rested his back and his head against the bed post head rest as he watched her sleep. In her sleep, Sharon rolled over to where Alan was at and she wrapped her arm around his cold body. He knew that she had fallen asleep. The Judge looked down at her and he rested his hands on her hand and her forearm. He decided to stay with her until it was time to go into his secret passage to stay out of the sun light.


End file.
